


Watching

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Different Type of Collar [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Alfie Solomons, BAMF Tommy Shelby, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Crime Boss Tommy Shelby, M/M, Omega Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Alfie watches Tommy be the badass we all know he is.
Relationships: Past Chester Campbell/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Different Type of Collar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are still mine :)

Alfie looked around the pub, watching drunk people stumble around until finding a place to slump against. He tried to find the man that made his Alpha side awaken but was disappointed when the blue-eyed beauty never showed. Sighing, he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, using his cane to balance himself as he stepped towards the door. He passed Ada who was curled into Freddie's lap as was as John and Arthur - who were curled up against each other. Pulling the door open, he walked out onto the street and his blood boiled.

The blue-eyed beauty that he had been looking for was pinned against the wall across from the pub.

"You are such a useless Omega, did you know that? Useless. You use your safeword, you don't listen. Nobody is going to want you, so why don't you come back to me. I'm the only one who is ever going to want you." The man shouted it was a wonder that Shelby's brothers weren't able to hear. Tommy's hands were pushed against the man's chest, trying to push him away.

"Fuck off." Tommy snarled, ready to slap the man.

"Hey!" Alfie shouted.

"Oi, fuck off!" The man shouted and Alfie watched as the Omega used the moment of distraction to flip the man around and push him to the ground. Tommy pushed his knee into the middle of the strange man's back. Alfie was surprised, it was rare that an Omega was strong enough to take on an Alpha but than again, it wasn't every day that an Omega takes over as a Crime Boss.

"Enough is enough, this is Shelby territory. We are no longer together, we haven't been together in months. The coppers may not like us Shelbys, however, they will not take to kindly to one of their own picking on an Omega." Tommy hissed into the fallen man's ear. Alfie was confused, abusing an Omega was frowned upon but nobody ever really cared about it, it was usually a 'behind closed door' situation, whereas long as it didn't happen in public, it wasn't actually happening. He wondered if the Shelby boy had a copper in his pocket. 

He probably did, Alfie himself had several in his own pocket.

"Tommy," Alfie spoke, keeping his voice calm as if Tommy were a spooked horse. 

"What?" The man's head shot up to stare at Alfie, "what do you want." 

"For you to come here," Alfie said and Tommy's brows raised. "I don't know the area, I don't know where my hotel is." Alfie could hear the lie in his voice and clearly Tommy heard it too but the boy sighed before standing up and coming to stand next to Alfie.

"Fine." He said and Alfie smiled, his Alpha side preening because the Omega listened to him, before leading the way to his hotel.

"You clearly know where you are going, why did you need me?" Tommy asked when they stopped outside Alfie's hotel.

"Because I have a question for you."

"Which is?"

"My Alpha side seems to like you, your Omega calms him."

"I'm not hearing a question."

"Will you, would you..." Alfie struggled to find the words. "Can I court you?"

The surprise on Tommy's face was adorable.


End file.
